Specific Aims 1. To establish and ensure uniform methods for the collection, labeling, storage, and transport of samples. 2. To provide reliable, reproducible, uniform and timely analyses of urine, plasma and tissue samples for the project investigators. 3. To maintain hard copy records and to enter the results for all biochemical and hormone measurements on electronic spreadsheet. 4. To oversee and maintain shared use equipment in the Core that is utilized by project investigators and train personnel of project investigator's laboratories in the proper use of the equipment. 5. To provide expertise and equipment to assist investigators in developing new assays as needed.